My Immortal
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Albert Wesker es un talentoso pianista, quien pasó la mayor parte de su vida en soledad. Después de conocer a Claire Redfield, entabla una relación con aquella exótica mujer. Su vida se desmorona cuando su único amor lo ha estado engañando durante todos estos años.


**Título: My Immortal**

 **Rating: K**

 **Resumen: Albert Wesker es un talentoso pianista, quien pasó la mayor parte de su vida en soledad. Después de conocer a Claire Redfield, entabla una relación con aquella exótica mujer. Su vida se desmorona cuando su único amor lo ha estado engañando durante todos estos años.**

 **Notas de Autor: Esta situación se plantea con los personaje de Wesker (RE5 -cabe destacar que sería unos años más viejo-) y Claire (RE Revelations 2). POV Claire en la primera parte. POV Wesker en la segunda.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa del reto "Sólo queremos ver el canon arder". Perteneciente al foro de Resident Evil: Behind The Horror.**_

* * *

Estoy tan sola sentada aquí, entre las cobijas desprolijas de mi cama. Siendo suprimida por mis memorias. Mareándome con el mar de lágrimas de las cosas que nunca debí haber hecho. Cada una de las cuales me arrepiento y me avergüenzo. Prometí que nunca lo haría y me veo sentada en el centro de mi oscura habitación. Observo a mi alrededor, el agua de mis ojos no permite ver más allá de una visión borrosa. Mi labio tiembla, mi mano intenta escribirle una carta manchada por la vergüenza y no puedo.

—Él ya no está—me digo, abrazándome a mí misma.

Le llamo, grito su nombre y retumba por las paredes. Es en vano, no regresará. Por mucho que supliqué, decidió irse. Le comprendo. No debe tener la obligación de quedarse con alguien quien no supo ver el cambio. Me siento insulsa.

Una gota de agua impacta contra el papel ya manchado. La tinta se resbala y borra mis disculpas. La palabra "amor" en él se torna negra. Ni se lee con claridad. No puedo mendigar amor cuando fui yo quien rompió la promesa. Le apuñalé por la espalda con mi engaño. ¿Por qué habría de volver a mí?

Su nombre plasmado en la carta sólo empeora mi situación. Mi espalda se enfría cuando la recuesto sobre la pared. Cae otro rayo y el sonido característico suena segundos más tarde. La lluvia lo acompaña con la melodía natural de chocar contra el aglomerado de la casa. Es relajante, pero triste.

Aprieto mis piernas más a mí, como buscando refugio bajo mi propia burbuja. Su rostro afligido se dibuja en mi mente. Si bien no está claro, sé que es él. Su gesto me pesa en el alma. Luego lo veo alejarse lentamente por la puerta, saliendo a oscuras por donde vino, aunque como queriendo volverse; arrepentido y sin rumbo fijo. Entonces el silencio reinó, extendiéndose más allá de su partida y ahora se sienta conmigo, a mi lado, esta noche.

El gesto afligido de sus ojos escarlatas al mencionar ese nombre, rompió el encanto misterioso de su mirar. Todo se tornó sombrío en su cara, después de eso se marchó. No comprendí su gesto, no comprenderé jamás su dolor.

 _Pese a todo, él sigue teniendo todo de mí._

* * *

La melodía del piano no suena como antes. Inundan la habitación, pero la sigo sintiendo igual de vacía. Debe ser imaginación mía, suposiciones de mi tragedia. Debe ser eso. Una mala nota y empiezo de nuevo con las notas. Ensimismado, trato de recrearla a modo que no me recuerde nada de esa mujer.

Es imposible.

No hace más que torturarme a cada tecla que oprimo débilmente. Me detengo al instante. Maldigo al aire una y mil veces. Maldigo al amor que me profesaba y yo, tan ingenuo, me lo creí. Nunca me imaginé en este tipo de situaciones, debe ser porque estuve todo este tiempo solo.

—Maldito amor—exclamo en alto al aire, impotente y con los ojos picándome.

Los enjugo por debajo de mis gafas oscuras y vuelvo al viejo piano de cola. Empiezo por las notas menores. Van mal y comienzo nuevamente. No quise cantarla, pero lo hago, en voz baja. La lírica sólo me hace rememorarlo todo. Ese nombre insípido sobre sus labios, los cuales jamás imaginé capaces de pronunciar tales palabras. Los recuerdos me agobian y su voz me apuñala en las sienes.

Recuerdo cuando dijo que sujetaría mi mano, pero la soltó a mitad de camino. Recuerdo que dijo que pelearía contra mis miedos, pero mi mayor miedo era verla con otro. Gruño y me niego a despilfarrar lágrimas por alguien. También recuerdo su promesa de que limpiaría mis lágrimas, ¿dónde está ahora que la necesito?

Ya recordé; con otro.

Con tan sólo pensarlo me retuerce las entrañas. Llevo una mano a mi corazón. Siento su dolor superficial. Lo siento. Este dolor es tan real como mi vida misma. No puedo olvidarme de esto. Simplemente no puedo. Di todo por nada y, para colmo, recibo este agónico sufrimiento. Es injusto.

Es injusta esta vida.

Me veo mirando la ventana. La lluvia ha parado y se nota todo más silencioso. Tan silencioso que puedo escuchar mi corazón gritándole todas las cosas que hice por ella. Gritando entre cuatro paredes, donde nadie puede escucharlo. Suspiro con pesadez e intento, por tercera vez, de tocar la melodía sin pensar en ella. Incluso así lo hago. Pienso en ella y en este amor.

 _Es una pena, porque ella todavía tiene todo de mí._

* * *

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Ronald B. Knox_**


End file.
